A Look on the Past
by Kittygirl109
Summary: Used to be called Damn Nanny, An incharecter look on the past. Each chapter is a flashback. It's cute, and there is humor in some, tragety in some. If you love FMA, I can almost promise you'll love this.
1. Why Edward hates milk

A_uthor's Note: I've decided to make the fanfiction a series of cute little flashbacks, where each chapter is a flashback, instead of my original idea. What do you think? This particular flashbacks explains why Ed hates milk. _

_Al is 3, and Ed is 4. _

Trisha looked out the window to see young Winry, Alphonse and Edward taking turns on swings outside. Coming out, she asked sweetly "Would anyone like some cookies and milk?" Aru got off of the swing, as it was his turn, and came over to his mother to give her a hug. "Yes please!" he anwered with a grin. Edward and Winry nodded as well.

Trisha smiled, bent down to give Al a kiss on the cheek, and went inside to place the cookies on the table and pour the milk. Winry ran inside after her and tugged on Trisha's apron. "Auntie Trisha?" Trisha looked down at the small Winry. "Hmm?"

Winry smiled. "Um, my parents are docters and I was wondering if I can look at Ed's milk…um..to see if it's healthy?"

Trisha stared at the little girl for a moment, pondering her strange request before she answered. "Sure, dear." She poured some milk in a glass and handed it to Winry. Winry brought it to the table, and poured quite a bit of salt in before handing it back to Edo and Aru's mother. "Okie, it's perfect!" she said with a mischievous grin. Trisha looked at her in wonder, before answering "Um, thank you sweetheart."

Ed and Al came in a few minutes later, and Ed smiled. "Ready for the cookies, mom! I'm starving!" Trisha grinned and put the cookies and milk on the table. All the children ate their cookies happily, and when Edo reached for his milk, Winry stiffled a giggle. Taking a huge sip for his size, he spit it out at once clutching his stomach. "GROSS! Mommy, what's in the milk? It's really really sour!" Al looked at his brother and said quietly "Nii-chan..my milk is fine…" Trisha took the milk from Ed and looked at Winry with a smirk. "Winry-chan…" Edward continued to gripe. "Yucky…ugh…I hate milk…I'll never, ever, ever, drink it again!" he said as he crossed his arms stubbornly.

That night, after Winry had gone home, Trisha was pulling pajama's over Edward's head when a small whimper suddenly escaped him. After she finished changing Aru, he grabbed his stomach and tears formed in his eyes. Trisha came over and kneeled down to his level. "What's the matter, Edo-chan?" He leaned against his mother and whined a bit. Still clutching his stomach, he said "Mommy…my tummy hurts…" Usually he didn't like to be picked up much, but he let Trisha scoop him into her arms. "Let's she how things go tonight, and if it still hurts in the morning…um..I'll fix it, alright?" Edward nodded, but his stomach hurt so badly, a few tears slipped down his cheeks.

At sunrise the next morning, Aru was at his mother's bed, tugging at the sheets gently. "Mom, Nii-chan is crying in his sleep, really hard." Trisha woke up at once, and got out of bed, crossing the hall to Edo and Aru's room. She shook him gently. "Edo.."

His golden eyes snapped open, and tears were pouring from them. "It..still…hurts.." he murmered. Trisha nodded, scooped the tiny boy up and got him dressed as he leaned on her helplessly.

After a while, they were walking to town, with Edo and Aru asking where they were going the whole way, but Trisha didn't answer.

Finally they arrived, and Ed's eyes widened. "Mom! This is the docter's office!" he shrieked. "I can't go there, they'll kill me!" Aru looked at his mother with a worried expression on his face. "They won't hurt Nii-chan, will they?"

Trisha bent down and brought both little boys into her arms. "It's going to be fine. The docters are going to fix Edo-chan's tummy, so it won't hurt anymore." Ed held onto his mother softly, but his eyes were glaring. "What do you mean, _fix it?_ Mom, you promised _you'd_ make it better!" Trisha kissed Ed's forehead and said "But I'm not a docter. You'll be fine, honey. We're going to see Winry's parents." Edo crossed his tiny arms. "I don't care! I'm NOT going in there!"

Eventually, Trisha was forced to carry a screaming blond little boy inside, Al nervously biting his lip. " PUT ME DOWN!" he wailed, kicking and shrieking with all his might. A few minutes later he ran out of energy, and he sat on the floor, pouting and crossing his arms.

Eventually, they called the Elrics in, and Sarah Rockbell, Winry's mother, greeted them. "Hello, Trisha. Long time no see. What seems to be the problem with Edo-chan?"

Trisha bit her lip. "Edo has been complaining about his stomach hurting him, so much he's cried in his sleep." Sarah nodded. "I see. Was this after eating or drinking a certain substance?" Trisha blushed. "Actually, I think Winry may have done something to his milk without meaning to." Ed stared at his mother. "You let Winry get a hold of my milk?" he asked nervously. Sarah blushed as well. "I see…well, I'll run a few tests and see what we come up with, alright?"

After the tests, it was clear that Edward had a allergic reaction to the substance in the milk. When it mixed with the milk, it had a "deadly" affect. Sarah said quietly "Trisha, it should be cleared up fairly well with a s-h-o-t." Trisha nodded, grateful that Edward and Alphonse couldn't spell yet. Trying to distract Edward from the needle, it was too late. He saw it, and in moments was trying his best to run out of the room. Al grabbed his brother's arm and said calmly "Nii-chan, it will be over soon if you sit still." Ed was trying to get out of his mother's grip. "Easy for you to say! I'm gonna get Winry for this!"


	2. Peanut

Author's Notes: This flashback is from a tiny 3 second clip from an episode. I decided to make it a whole story. I dedicate this to my best friends, Eryn-san and Paige-san.

Older Brother: 7 Younger Brother: 6

Edward and Alphonse ran home, laughing and sticking their tongues out in the rain. Their smiles lit up the dark clouds. Slowly, as they approached their house, Edward pointed to something moving on their porch. It was a tiny, wet, brown kitten, mewing at the top of its lungs.

Edward frowned and bit his lip, as he came to a stop. Picking up the kitten, he smiled weakly. "Look Aru! A kitten!" Aru frowned. "W-what should we do with it? It looks so cold, and alone." Edward smiled that trademark smile of his. "Let's ask mom if we can keep it!" Aru stayed quiet as Edward ran inside, kitten in arms.

Trisha looked up and smiled at her two little boys, but frowned as she spotted the kitten in Edward's arms. "Sweetie…put the kitty outside." She said firmly.

Edward stared at his mom sadly. "But mom! I can't…he's cold, and lonely, and scared! And he's a orphan! Pleeease mom!" Trisha bit her lip. "Edo-chan, we don't have the means to keep it. We can hardly care for ourselves as it is." Edward continued to try his best to persuade as tears shone in his eyes. "P-please mom! He's all alone…it's not fair…pl-ease?" he asked as his voice broke. Trisha hated to see her son this way, but it was for the best. "I said no. Put him back where you found him, now please."

Edward wiped at his eyes, refusing to cry. He went back outside sat with the kitten for a moment. Alphonse came outside a few seconds later, and said quietly "I'm sorry, Nii-chan, I wanted to keep him too."

Edward smiled weakly. "Well, don't worry. We have an attic, right?" Alphonse pressed his eyebrows together. "Um…yeah."

Edward grinned. "Well, after dinner, we can sneak him up there, and keep him! Mom'll never know!"

Al began to protest, but Edward was already heading to the backyard to put the kitten in the shed for safe-keeping.

An hour or two later, at dinner, Alphonse and Edward were eating at amazing increasing speeds. Throwing the food into their mouths to get to the kitten as soon as possible. Trisha's eyes widened. "Please you two! Slow down, you'll choke yourselves! What's the hurry?" Edward stopped eating a moment and coughed. "Um, it's a surprise!" Trisha smiled. "Surprise huh? Oh my…Even still, you really need to slow down, alright?" Edward nodded, but the two just ate as fast as ever.

After dinner, the two brothers ran out toward the shed. Throwing open the door, Edward saw the kitten, only now it was shaking, and sniffling a bit more then before. Edward frowned nervously. "Must be colder then before. Better bring it inside."

This time, Alphonse got to carry the kitten inside, and they brought in into the attic, while their mother was folding laundry in the backroom.

Getting into the attic, Edward slowly took a few towels that were old and torn, and folded them into a little bed, placing the kitten on it. "Now...for a name." he said slowly.

Al nodded, and his face took a solemn effect, as he began to grow as into thought as a 6-year old could.

"Um…how about Pickle-san?" Edward laughed. "That's dumb! Naming a kitten after a vegetable."

Edward tried this time. "How about Winter-san? That's the season he was born in…" Al stomped his foot slightly. "But then he'll be cold every time we call his name!"

"Cocoa?"

"Aru, that's a girly name!"

Then Ed's eyes lit up. "How about Peanut?"

Before Al could try to protest, he stopped and thought about it. "It's perfect."

And Peanut he became.

A few hours later, the two were taking turns holding Peanut, laughing and giggling at his adorable and hilarious quirks. Trisha called the two down. "Edo-chan! Aru-chan! Come down for bed, please!" The two looked at each other anxiously. Wh-what should we do?" Aru looked at the kitten, hart pounding. "We can't just leave him here in the dark…and we can't bring him downstairs to mom."

Edward sweat dropped, and looked at the kitten helplessly for a few moments. "Or can we?" he said slowly. Aru looked up at his older brother in wonder.

Edward came down from the attic, kitten in a large bundle, head covered. Peanut was in a giant baby blanket. Al came down after his brother, yelling "Nii-chan!" Then he became quiet as Ed approached his mother. Trisha watched him curiously. "Edo-chan, sweetie…I thought you said a few months ago that you were too old for your baby blanket." She didn't even suspect a thing. Al smiled weakly as Ed said softly "B-but I miss it. C-can I sleep with it tonight?"

Trisha smiled at the tiny boy weakly. She couldn't possibly deny him after the whole kitten incident. Patting his head gently, she spoke softly "Of course honey, if that's what you want."

Alphonse and Edward grinned in unison, as Edo leaned against his mother, hands full. "Thank you mom! I love you so much!" Trisha blushed slightly and said quietly "Okay now, off to bed."

After the boys left, she chucked slightly. "I wonder what that was about? Those two certainly are acting strange."

After they got in their PJ's, Edo said quietly "Well, I guess he can stay in my bed…." Al shifted his feet slightly, and said "You got to name him, so I think he should stay in my bed tonight." Ed looked at his brother, annoyed. "But I found him! It's only fair he stays with me!" Al bit his lip uncomfortably "But you got to hold him more then I did!" Ed glared at his brother. "He's staying with me!" Al allowed tears to rise in his eyes "But I hardly got to spend any time with him, Nii-chan! You- you're a kitty hogger!"

Trisha knocked on their door slightly. "Aru-chan! Edo-chan! Stop arguing and go to bed. I don't want to have to separate you two."

It was Alphonse that got the kitten at last. While Ed watched sadly, his younger brother stroked the kitten lovingly, and he whispered "I love you, Peanut. You'll be with us forever." Ed just said sadly "I just hope mom doesn't find out."

The next day, after school, Edward and Alphonse spend all day in the attic with Peanut. When Trisha questioned it, Edward told her they were working on the "surprise".

After doing their kindergarten and 1st grade homework, both worked on their alchemy, transmuting a real bed from the towels, and food bowls. While they worked, Peanut rubbed against the two, purring and kneading their laps.

After they finished, Edward smiled and said happily "Looks like he's doing better! He really is part of the family now, I'm sure of it." Both pet the kitten, giggling and laughing in pure delight. Aru bent down to kiss the kitten's head, and said "Now our family's complete."

At dinner, Edward sneaked fish, while Alphonse slipped a bit of chicken. They tried to bring it upstairs, but Trisha stopped them. Chuckling, she asked "Where are you going with all that?" Edward blushed a bit and said "We're really hungry, cause we're been working so hard…can we have seconds?"

After Trisha excused them, the boys brought the food to Peanut, and he gobbled it down happily. To an untrained eye, he seemed to be steadily getting healthier, stronger.

Edward hugged Peanut, and kissed his forehead proudly. "I'm so glad I…we found you."

The next day came quickly, after another night of going to bed with Peanut, in which Edward got his turn to keep him in his bed. Running home, the two went to the front yard, where Edward grinned and in the happiest tone possible, said "We should surprise Peanut with a toy!" Al nodded, loving the idea, and they began to draw a small transmutation circle on the porch way. Pressing their hands on the circle, the children created a little ball of catnip with a ribbon attached. It may look cheap to a stranger, but to them it was perfect.

After hugging their mother, glad to be home, both ran up to the attic, so excited their eyes were closed. Ed giggled, with a huge grin on his face, holding up the small cat toy in his right hand. "I can't wait to show Peanut-san! He's gonna love it!" Aru nodded in agreement. "Now we can play with him all day!"

Arriving at the attic, Edward opened his eyes, and beamed. "Peanut-san! Peanut-san! Look what we have for you! You're gonna love…" Then he saw something he never imagined his eyes would fall upon. Their beloved kitty was still and cold on its bed, his chest that usually sounded sweet snores, now completely still. Edward and Alphonse stood there in shook, gasping in breaths. Finally, Edward spoke. "Peanut? P-Peanut-san?" Aru ran to the kitten's side, tears rolling down his cheeks. "W-what happened to Peanut! H-he can't be gone! H-he was fine yesterday…Peanut-san!" Edward stood there, his legs stiff, unable to move. His toy he so happily transmuted fell from his hand, as his lip trembled, his eyes so bravely trying to hold in tears. "Peanut…san."

Trisha heard Alphonse's loud, miserable, sobs, and came up to the attic. "Aru, what's the matter, honey?" Arum's tears fell upon Peanut, the salty liquid soaking the once soft, warm fur. "Mommy…Peanut-san…Peanut-san…" Edward couldn't take it anymore. He ran to his mother, burring his face in her apron, allowing himself to cry. "We didn't mean to sneak him in! He was so alone, and he didn't have a mom or dad or anything….and we were taking really good care of him and now he's dead! He can't be…he can't be..." he gasped in between sobs. Trisha bit her lip, and took a long, deep, breath. _'I was afraid of this."_ She thought to herself. Aru came over a few minutes later. "He can't leave us…he's part of our family…I want him back…" he cried, wrapping his arms around his mother. Trisha bent down, allowing them to rest their heads on her shoulders. "I know it hurts..." she said soothingly, forgiving them for bringing in the kitten. They had to learn the hard way. "But would it be any better if I made a grave for him?" They nodded, sniffling, tears rolling down their cheeks onto the floor.

The grave was beautiful. It was a nicely shaped small boulder, with flowers all around. Written in charcoal on the grave, read "Peanut, something special in our hearts." Which Trisha wrote for them.

They each decided to say a little something about Peanut. Alphonse went first. "We found you, but I think you came to us. We only had you for a little while, but I already miss your soft fur, your snoring at night, and your purr. I love, you Peanut-san." Saying this, tears streaked his cheeks, falling onto the grave.

Edward stepped forward, and said "I couldn't wait to get home to come play with you..and.." but he couldn't finish. Choking on his sobs, he looked up and his mother, and she squeezed his hand. "It's alright." She said gently. Tears filled his eyes, giving it a mournful shine. "I want to bring him back! I want…him..to come back…mom. He can't stay dead forever….It's not fair…" Aru looked at his mother, his eyes refilling with tears, as he too, grabbed her hand. "Can we…bring Peanut-san back?"

She shook her head, though, and looked into their eyes. "Death..is part of life. I just didn't want you to find that out now."

Edward took the toy from his pocket, and laid in on the grave. Even if Peanut couldn't play with it now…he would have their symbol of love.


	3. Nightmare

**I was really disappointed that I got no reviews for the last chapter. It's not really because I'm a snob or anything, it just means so much to me like my readers like what I write. So, please review. The last one took my a long time, and I was worried you didn't like it. **

Older Brother: 7 Younger Brother: 6

The whole front room of the house was hazy, almost unreal. The colors were more vibrant then before. Suddenly, Edward burst in, a huge smile on his face. He seemed a bit bigger then usual, and his smile covered half of his face. Strange. He was jumping up and down, and shouted "Aru! Come outside, I want to show you something!" Alphonse could hear himself say "What is it, Nii-chan?" but his voice seemed distant. Edward just smiled and said "I can't tell you 'till you come outside and see!" Alphonse could hear his voice again; it was so happy and enthusiastic. "Yay! I love suprises!" he beamed. Alphonse turned around to pull on his boots. "Coming, Nii-chan!" he shouted. But as he turned to face his brother again, Edward had disappeared. Odd…that wasn't like him. Alphonse could feel himself frown and shrug, without meaning to. As if he couldn't control his own body, only watch himself, feel himself, take action.

He walked toward the front door, thinking perhaps his older brother was waiting for him outside. He felt light, and happy, a feeling of not having a care in the world. As his feet touched the front porch though, his eyes met such an unpleasant sight, his breath was smacked out of him in shock, it took him by such surprise.

There, laying in front of him, was his brother, unconscious on the ground. He wasn't bleeding, wasn't hurt, just laying there, as if he was asleep. Alphonse bit his lip, bending down to his brother, and very gently shook him. His brother felt so real…But his skin was cold as ice. Alphonse could hear himself cry "Wake up, Nii-chan! What did you want to show me?" But Edward didn't awaken. He lay there, stiff as ever, his eyes remaining closed, his chest remaining completely still and lifeless, not moving with each breath like before.

Then Alphonse could hear himself scream and sob. But it wasn't distant, it was very loud, very heartwrenching, and very real. "Nii-chan, please!" he sobbed. "Nii-chan! Nii-ccchhhhaaann!"

Then he covered his eyes, holding his brother's hand in his. Standing up, he searched around for his mother. He needed her. She had to be there, she had to know, she had to see him. He needed her comfort, he needed her to tell him everything would be alright, and to hug and kiss him like before. Because then it would be.

Running in desperation, turning his head this way and that, he searched for her. "Okaa-san!" he cried. "Okaa-san!" But she wasn't there. As far as his eyes could see, he was alone, and it was the scarest feeling in the world, because he was never alone before.

He continued to run, he couldn't stop. If he stopped, he'd never find her. His heart couldn't take it if he didn't find her. But finally his body ran out of energy, and he stopped, panting. He closed his eyes, as a few tears rolled down his cheeks. As he opened his eyes and observed his surroundings, his heart jumped. On the ground was Winry and Den in the same position his brother was. Cold, stiff….dead.

He let out a horrific scream of terror, and fell to his knees, sobbing pitifully. He heard his voice being called in the back ground, and it was screaming, crying, echoing. He got to his knees weakly, and searched around for who was calling his name, because he so badly wanted someone there with him. He couldn't be alone.

Running toward the sound of his name, he saw his mother, but she wasn't by herself. She was being killed by a "monster". It was completely black, but glowed of a white light. It's eyes were bloodshot red, and it's hands were bloody. It was like a blob, something only a child could imagine. The monster had its hands around her throat, and it was strangling her. She was screaming, sobbing, shrieking "ARU! ARU-CHAN!"

He stared at his mother, unable to move. He looked back into the distance and cried in a voice that could only tug heartstrings. "NII-SAN!"

Edward opened his eyes in fright. He jumped, startled, blankets tied around him. He fell out of bed, banged his head on the floor, and slightly scraped his cheek. He looked around, frightened. "Huh? What the! Eh! What was…huh..wha…eh!" Then he heard a faint sob from his brother's bed. "N-nii-s..san.." Edward rubbed his head and looked at his brother's top bunk angrily. "_What!"_

Alphonse looked over the rim of his bed, down on his brother. "Nii-san? D-did you hurt yourself?" Edward rubbed his wounded head and blushed sheepishly. "No! I'm fine, geez…if you didn't scream out like that for no…" but he felt a tear on his cheek. He looked up to see his younger brother was sobbing. "Aru? A-are you crying?" But his brother was silent. Edward got off the floor, brushing himself off, and climbed the ladder to his brother's bed. "Want me to get mom?" Alphonse sniffled, and gave his brother a hug. "It was so scary..Nii-chan. It was so scared…." Edward let his brother hug him, and just sat quietly before answering "Did you have a nightmare again?" Alphonse nodded. He's been having them a lot lately, and had no idea of the cause.

_**Sorry about all the sad chapters and stuff, I have a funny one up next. **_


	4. Birthday Cake

Author's Note: On Ed's 16th birthday, Winry and Edo-kun are discussion Aru's birthday when he was really small. How Den ate his cake, and he "cried so much". It sounded so cute ( and sort of sad XD), that I couldn't help but write it out as a fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it. The funny one is after this. This one is not sad, though.

Older Brother: 6 Younger Brother: 5 (Now)

Trisha bent down to kiss her younger son's forehead. "Happy Birthday, Aru-chan!" she declared with a smile. Placing a beautifully wrapped gift before him, he blushed in delight and unwrapped it with her help. Inside was a small wooden train, with kittens of all colors painted on the sides. Jumping up to hug his mother, Alphonse laughed and declared "It's perfect! I love it, Okaa-san!" Trisha beamed and pat his head softly. "I was sure you would." Winry looked over it in fascination, fingering the smooth metal wheels, her eyes sparkling. "It's great, Aru. You're lucky." she remarked, secretly wishing she could take his gift apart. Edward crossed his arms and pouted in slight jealously. "Yeah, yeah...that's great, Aru. Now, cake time!" Trisha chuckled softly, and nodded. "Alright. Winry's grandmother helped me with it, so we have to head over to the Rockbell's." Alphonse nodded, picked up his train, and started pointing out the different kittens, trying to remember the easier breeds. Edward rolled his eyes, and pulled on his mother's apron anxiously. "What kind of cake is it, Okaa-san?" Trisha laughed, and stroked his hair a bit, affectionatly. "Vanilla on the outside, lemon on the inside." Edward smiled. That was fair. His favorite was lemon, and his brother's was vanilla. The walk was quiet, and Edward grew bored, as he poked his brother, mischiveous smile on his face. "I wonder who'll get a bigger piece?" he asked teasingly, his voice in a sing-song tone. Alphonse frowned and looked down at his train. "Me." he said finally.

"What makes you say that?"

"I'm the birthday boy, Nii-chan." Alphonse declared, rather proudly.

"But I'm older then you, so I need more."

Alphonse pouted bitterly. "But you're the small one!"

Before Edward could open his mouth to argue, Trisha stopped him, adding. "You'll both get equal pieces. Equivelent trade, right?"

Edward sighed and nodded heisitantly. Before he knew it, they were at the Rockbell household. Edward grinned and ran into the house, yelling "CAKE!"

Winry and Alphonse quickly followed behind. "Nii-san!" "Edowado!"

They looked around desperately- like a dog, for the cake. Searching every room. Edward even yelled out "Here, cake cake cake!" But it seemed that Grandma Pinako was asleep, because she didn't even hear the children come in.

As they reached the living room, they saw paw prints on the ground. But not just any paw-prints. These were covered with vanilla icing. Edward frowned, staring at the pawprints in wonder. Then it hit his tiny chibi head. DEN. He ran down the hallway, following the pawprints, his heart pounding. Alphonse followed him, with Winry, and even his mother close behind.

"Edward, honey, what's the matter? Settle down."

"Nii-san! Stop! Where're you going?"

"EDO! STOP IT RIGHT NOW! YOU'RE MAKING ME TIRED!"

Edward paused, his mind at work. There, his conclusion was decided. On the old couch was tiny puppy Den, his paws in the air, groaning with a stomach ache, icing all over his paws, fur and mouth.

Alphonse came up behind him, looking first at his brother, then the puppy. Finally, it came to him, slowly but surely. Den had eaten the cake. The entire thing, not a morsel left. How did a puppy of 10 pounds eat a 2 pound cake? Not even the authoress knows.

"He...ate..the...whole thing? The whole cake? Every last bite? Everything...the vaniella...the lemon...everything!" Alphonse whimpered with tears in his eyes.

Edward stared at the puppy, caked with the prized birthday treat. "Nooooooooooooooooooooooo! It's the end of the world! I waited since Winry's birthday last month to eat cake, and now it's gone!"

Alphonse fell to his small knees in disbelief. "The...whole...thing?"

Winry threw her head back and laughed. "My puppy's wonderdog! Yay, Den!"

Edward looked at his best friend as if a wrench grew out of her head. "What're you talking about? He just ate the cake. OUR CAKE! The WHOLE THING!"

Alphonse held his head in his hands, and bawled childishly. "THE WHOLE THING!"

Trisha came up behind her sons, and gently tapped their shoulders. "Edo..,Aru. It's not the end of the world. I have some pumpkin pie at home. I know it's new to you, but..." she cleared her throat and closed her eyes. "I think you'll like it. Maybe you want to give it a try?"

Edward frowned for a moment, and looked up at his mom, a concentrated expression on his face, as if he was reviewing a big decison. Finally, he smiled. "Okay." Then, he helped his younger brother up. Winry grined. "You think of everything, Auntie Trisha."

Back at the Elric household, Trisha brought out the pie. "I hope you like it." she said, beaming. They gathered around the table, and sang "Happy Birthday", to Alphonse. Finally, after he blew out the candles, Edward and Alphonse both took their first bites into the pie, at the same time exactly.


	5. Damn Nanny

_Author's Note: Hey, everyone. Don't pelt me with rocks when I tell you this, but I haven't watched FMA for quite some time, and so I haven't been able to make proper fanfictions. I'm thinking about starting up again. So I looked back on my old ones. This one is from October '05. My first FMA fic. Can you believe it? My writing skills have improved...(hopefully xD) So I just wanted to see what you thought. Slightly edited so it's not too awful. (Fixed sentences and I took out the Japanese. I realize now it's somewhat tacky. At least for me.)_

_Summery: The first chapter is basically a flashback of the past, when Edward is 6 and Alphonse is 5. Their mother obviously can't always be around, so she hired a babysitter. How will the two little boys react? _

Edward tugged on his mother's apron and began to fake cry, his way of persuading her to stay. He pouted, knowing she usually couldn't resist. "Mommy… p-please don't leave. We'll miss you too much, and I'm scared without you here…" His face was buried in the folds of her dress, so she couldn't see him smiling. He knew she couldn't help herself.

Bending down to kiss the top of his head, she smiled sweetly. "I'll miss you too, Edward. But don't worry; I'll be back after you go to bed, after I run a few errands."

He stared up at her in complete shock. '_WHAT?!' _He thought to himself. He found it hard to believe she was really going to leave. He had just turned six, and this was his first babysitter. Putting on a final pout, he crossed his arms, muttering "But you can't leave, mom!" Alphonse hugged his mother lovingly. "Come back soon mom…" he whispered shyly. He was a bit nervous with the babysitter, but if Trisha thought she was alright, he too would give her a try. Trisha informed the babysitter with all the information. Then, she was out the door, leaving a timid Alphonse and disappointed Edward behind.

Lauren smiled and waved to Trisha, then turned around with a smirk. She was around sixteen, with brilliant red hair tied back in a neat ponytail, and glittering brown eyes with specks of gold. She was quite pretty, if she didn't have the personality she did.

"Bed!" she bellowed loudly. "And march!" Edward's eye twitched in shock. "Wha...? B-but the sun's still up!" Alphonse nodded. "Mm-hmm. Mom puts us to bed after dark." Lauren smirked again. "So? I'm in charge now. Bed." Ed glared at the teenager, putting his little fist in the air. "I'm not gonna do what you say!" He grabbed his brother's wrist and ran. "Come on, Al!" Alphonse's eyes widened. "B-Brother!" Thus, the start of a wild goose chase. Lauren chased the boys around the house a dozen times, shouting at the top of her lungs, restraining from cursing.

Finally, panting, little Edward spoke "Come on Al, let's lock ourselves in the bathroom! She can't get us there! We won't have to go to bed, and we can wait for mom to come home!" Al sweat dropped. "But Brother, Mom said not to lock ourselves in there..." Edward smiled mischievously. "Like the babysitter said, mom's not here right now." Pulling his brother into the bathroom, he locked the door behind him.

Alphonse gulped. "But brother…what if we can't open it again? Then we'll be locked in here forever!" Ed smiled. "Don't be silly. I can get us out again." Lauren pounded on the door. "LET ME IN YOU LITTLE MONSTERS!" she sounded angry, but was actually sort of worried. Smiling, Edward shouted back. "Not a chance! Now we'll never have to go to bed!"

Lauren got an idea. "Ooookay…if that's what you want." She made it sound like she was walking away, but stayed put. Ed smiled and listened for a few moments more, then turned the knob. But it held firm. He turned to his brother, and this time it was his turn to gulp. "Al…don't be scared now…but I can't open to door. I forgot how."

Alphonse stared at his brother in shock, fear, and complete panic. "WHAT?!" he yelled, then began to tremble. "I-I want out right now!" Edward sheepishly put his hand on his neck. "Don't worry, Al. I'll get us out." He pulled at the knob as hard as his small body would let him, with no result. Al began to sob, tears rolling down his cheeks, his shoulders shaking. "I knew this was a bad idea! Brother, how could you do something so stupid?" Edward turned beet red. "I-I didn't mean to!" But Al continued to cry. "I want mommy…" he said quietly. He never referred to his mother as 'mommy' unless he was truly frightened. Edward knew what he had to do, but hated to admit it. "I guess…we have to ask…the babysitter for help." He stomped his size three foot. "But I don't want to! Arrrggghhh!" Al wiped his eyes and continued to sob. "I want out..." he whimpered. Ed banged on the door. "We need help out! W-we're stuck!" Lauren gasped in worry but kept her cool. "That's what you get, you little bugger. What's the magic word?" Ed hung his head and stomped his foot in annoyance. "Please.." he groaned. Lauren smiled. "Okay, hold still. I'll be right there." Al rubbed his eyes. "Hurry!"

Lauren yelled "I'm going to have to ram the door down! Stand back!" Edward and Alphonse turned blue anime-style and held onto each other in fear. She stood back in position. "1………2………3!" then, she banged headfirst into the door. "Dammit! Owwwwwwww….." Al forgot his fear for a moment and stopped crying momentarily. "Ohhhhhhh….she said a bad word!" Ed grinned. "Dammit?" he liked the sound of it. Lauren covered her mouth. "Um! Never mind! Don't say it! Okay, plan B. Lock picking."

Edward raised his eyebrow in interest. "Lock picking? What's that?" Lauren covered her mouth again. "Ugh! Um…you'll learn when you're older." Both boys ignored it, focused mainly on getting out.

Picking the lock for about 20 minutes, Lauren finally managed to open the door. Alphonse and Edward immediately hugged her, squeezing tightly. But after realizing what he was doing, Ed let go, sticking out his tongue. "Ew!" he shouted as Lauren laughed. But Al held on, grateful. "Ready to go to bed?" she asked gently. He nodded, and yawned. He didn't care anymore. "I'm not listening to you anymore, Brother!" he shouted, but we all know that won't last long. Edward sulked bitterly. "Traitor." Lauren dressed Alphonse in PJs, then brought him on her lap, reading him a story. "What to come in Ed?" she asked quietly. She decided to be nice to both boys after the ordeal. "No!" he shouted. "I'm waiting for mom to get home!" Lauren shrugged. "Suit yourself."

But after an hour, both boys had fallen fast asleep in her lap. Lauren placed both boys in bed with a little smirk. "Geez.." just as Trisha got home. Their mother smiled. "How were they? Did everything go well?" Lauren blushed slightly. "They were angels."

_End of Flashback. _

_(I would never refer to "anime style" stuff now. xDD You can see the original here: _


End file.
